Forever Together
by Rogue.Phoenix.Blaze
Summary: Tadashi Daisuke, or Ashi, a tattered and hungry orphan with a Kekkei Genkai lost for decades, is hated and feared by the residents of Sunagakure. A story about Ashi befriending Gaara the other resident 'monster' of Suna.
1. Red

**A/N: **_This poem I wrote is my inspiration for this oneshot that I may turn into a longer story with more chapters. I don't own Naruto and the characters. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own the poem, plotline, and characters I created._

Red.

The color of a ripe apple growing in the vast green of a towering apple tree.

Red.

The color of a delicate rose budding from the sharp vines sprouting out of the cracks on a brick wall.

Red.

The color of the flowing liquid that runs through our veins.

Blood.

The sweet essence that brings life to every being.

Not just a red of any shade.

Crimson.

The color of _his_ hair.

A perfect messy distortion of crimson locks gently falling in outlined seafoam green eyes. Calm, cold orbs on the surface.

A hidden deeper meaning locked away deep inside.

No one dares to tread to deep in those pain laced seafoam green orbs.

Too afraid of drowning in such sorrowful misery.

Only one brave enough to delve into those depths to reach the true being inside.

Only one looks past what lies on the surface.

Ignoring the thunderous chanting.

Monster! Monster! Monster!

Searching deep inside for the true soul buried within the depths of painful memories. Pulling the true soul to the surface.

Out of the drowning depths of darkness.

Always there with a hand outstretched.

Ready to walk through it all.

Hand in hand.

Never to let go.

Forever together.


	2. Forever Together Part 1

**A/N: **_Oneshot that I may turn into a longer story with more chapters. I don't own Naruto and the characters. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own the poem, plotline, and characters I created._

The intense heat of the desert day faded as twilight approached. The slowly fading sunset a mixture of color painted across the sky. An array of oranges, reds and pinks blending together to create a blissful site. The sands of the desert glowing an orange-red from the breathtaking desert sunset.

A warm desert breeze blew through the streets of Sunagakure, caressing delicate snow white locks tainted by dirt and grime. The tainted snow white locks danced in the breeze, long tresses like a cascading waterfall of tainted purity flowing down the small back of a young child. The tainted locks fell into the delicate, grime covered, ivory pale features of the young girl. Pupil less blue-white eyes like the center of a flame, flickering with intelligence beyond her years. The small frame of a child hidden beneath a huge tattered and matted, creamy tan, long sleeve shirt, swallowing her up, tempted to fall off her small delicate shoulders. Creamy tan, ripped and torn pants barely held up on the poor girls hips, constantly being stepped on by her own two sock less and shoeless grimy feet. A small young girl resembling a tainted purity, Tadashi Daisuke, or as the tainted purity preferred, Ashi.

Whispers of fright and disgust danced in the breeze as Ashi walked along the streets of Sunagakure, her delicate grimy feet sinking into the warm sand with each step. Sneers washed over most of the citizens of Sunagakure's faces while others ignored her as if she were just an annoying nuisance not worth their time. All eyes flashed with disdain and fear as they fell upon her, watching her every move, constantly criticizing. The tainted purity continued on with her journey, ignoring the whispers, sneers and eyes criticizing her. Let the fools portray her as a monster all they want, she could careless about their cruel thoughts about her and her past. A dull, aching pain filled her chest at the thought of the painful memories that plagued her nightmares. _No. I won't think about that. Not now. Hopefully not ever._ Shaking her head to rid herself of such miserable thoughts, she continued on.

Orbs filled with a blue-white flame flickered left and right as she turned a corner onto a street void of anyone. A large grin slowly took over her features at this good omen, her flame like eyes danced with a fiery defiance as they stared upon the object of her journey. Alluring warm scents wafted in the air from the bakery shop, the fresh bread laid out, luring her over to the entrance of the shop. Peering through the glass door, hidden from view, she patiently waited for the next customer to leave the shop. Finally she heard the dingle of the bell when a short plump woman walked out cradling a simple box filled with fresh delectable goods, taunting the hungry orphan, and the faint, "Come again!" of the shop owner echoing behind the woman. Ashi slipped in through the door staying well out of sight from the woman and the shop owner, the scents she just barely caught a whiff of before overtook her senses now that she was in the shop. Warm and welcoming scents of fresh bread, cake and cookies tingled her senses. The scent of the melted chocolate and perfectly baked dough from the homemade cookies lured her in, she craved to take the fresh batch of cookies but knew the bread would sustain longer.

Ignoring the alluring scent of the delectable cookies, she focused on her meal for the next day or so, the three loaves of fresh out of the oven bread sitting teasingly on the front counter of the shop, cooling. Beckoning her, she stealthily slipped between the tables staying inconspicuous to the owner of the bakery, she glided closer to the bread. The bakery owner, a tall burly man who not only owned the shop but baked all the delicious mouthwatering goods, stood in front of his oven removing a delicious chocolate cake freshly baked to perfection, the cooling fresh bread directly behind him on the front counter top. Ashi slipped over to her goal, the three loaves of bread sitting precariously beside each other on the counter top, taunting her. Standing on her tiptoes she stretched her scrawny arms up, the tattered creamy tan sleeves of her shirt sliding down to reveal her normally hidden pale and grimy hands. Grabbing a hold of the delicate prizes with her tiny hands, she cradled the three loaves of bread to her chest like a delicate precious heirloom.

"So you're the scum that's been stealing my bread. I should have known it was _filth like you_!" Ashi's heart raced as she jumped in surprise at the booming voice of the bakery owner, his voice filled with disgust as he spat out the last three words. Flame-like eyes flickering in shock and panic, she bolted to the bakery shop's door, weaving through the tables in a much different manner than when she entered, erratic and chaotic. Staying well out of the reach of the bakery owner and knocking down anything and everything in her way, from tables to chairs to trash cans, she made it quickly to the door. Hearing the annoying and irritable dingle of the bell as she burst out of the door, she skidded to the right hearing the muffled booming yells of the bakery owner, irritation radiating from his voice, "Come back here, you thief! Clean up this disastrous mess you made!"

Wham! Ashi yelped in surprise as she tumbled backward onto the ground, her three precious stolen prizes slipping from her grasp as her hands shot out, instinct kicking in to catch herself from falling flat on her ass. Glancing up in curiosity of who or what exactly she rammed right into she caught a glimpse of messy crimson locks, on a childlike figure amazingly not in the same position as her, flat on their ass, but miraculously held up by what seemed to be a wall of sand. The thunderous pounding of the heavy footsteps of the bakery owner penetrated through Ashi's curiosity bringing her back to reality. Jolting up onto her feet she scooped the three loaves of bread, now dusted in a bit of sand, into her arms cradling the prizes again. Taking a chance in being caught by the beastly man, she glanced over her shoulders to catch a glimpse of his round gluttonous face, a prickly unkempt beard adorning his features; obviously infuriated, a bright red tint enveloped his face, his jaw clenched tight, the veins popping dangerously out on his face and neck showing his irritation at the young and hungry thief. A shit eating grin split across Ashi's grime covered features at the amusing sight of the bakery owner's frustrations with her. Focusing her mind back on escaping from the beyond pissed bakery owner, Ashi scurried around the newly dubbed crimson haired sand child muttering out a quick and almost unheard apology in her soft voice, "Sorry. But I gotta run!"

Flashing a quick grin at the crimson haired sand child Ashi raced down the street, blindly making quick and sharp turns around corners, creating an intricate path, not really paying any attention to where exactly she was heading, just going with her instinct. In her chaotic frenzy to escape the clutches of the burly bakery owner, his audible gasp of fright passed over her deaf ears. The infuriated bakery owner's plump face sapped of it's previous glowing red tint paled to a color that could rival Orochimaru, stopping dead in his trek to catch the orphaned thief at the sight of the crimson haired sand child. The three stolen loaves of bread momentarily forgotten as the cowardly beast of a man stumbled back away from the crimson haired sand child and scampered back into the depths of his shop. A flood of sadness washed over the feared child at the act of pure terror from the bakery owner.

**A/N: **_Sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to break this chapter up into two parts. And I've decided that this story is going to be more than just a oneshot. I kind of figured from the beginning that it would end up that way._


End file.
